


Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pie, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: ' sammles said: #45 “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”Wincest (or just Sam and Dean platonic) '





	

Dean shuts the door behind him and drops his duffle bag by the door, stomping up the stairs of their rented home. Moments later, he stomps back down, clearly not in a good mood. He storms into the kitchen and stops dead in the doorway.

“Sammy, have you seen the…what on earth are you doing?”

His teenage brother spins to look up at him with a total deer in the highlights look, which is slowly turning guilty while Dean takes in the sight of the kitchen. Sam himself is covered in flour, as is the rest of the room. There are mixing bowls, measuring spoons and ingredients all over the counters. He shuffles nervously and peeks over his shoulder, hands spreading and gripping the counter to try and hide whatever it is behind him.

Dean quirks an eyebrow and slowly steps closer, leaning to see around his brother. Sam squirms and shoves at Dean’s chest. “Dean, don’t! Its a surprise!”

Dean only grins at him and grabs him by the elbows, pulling him out of the way. His brow crinkles in confusion, then he slowly smiles. On the counter before him is an unbaked pie that Sam must have spent all afternoon working on. It has a perfectly woven lattice crust, and the filling looks to be apple.

“Aww, Sammy, you shouldn’t have.”

Sam’s face is flushed bright red while he stares at the ground, mumbling. “Just wanted to make something nice for you to go with dinner. Sorry for making such a mess. I’ll clean it up.”

Dean chuckles and pulls Sam close with one arm, his other hand ruffling his brother’s hair. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll clean up the kitchen together before dad gets home. I’m sure the pie will be great. Can’t wait to try it.”

Sam just buries his face against Dean’s chest, too flustered to do anything but cling to his shirt.


End file.
